


Ace in a hole

by Rilya



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (but actually they do), Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fuckfest, Geralt Likes It Rough, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Self-Esteem Issues, Geraskier, Glory Hole, I just love them a lot OK, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, blowjob, but don't worry here the consent is very clear, ig gloryhole fics are a bit tricky in term of consent?, it's important to me, kinky jaskier, prompt fill: glory hole, the excitment of not knowing who you're fucking, this is basically therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilya/pseuds/Rilya
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt have been pining for years. Jaskier thinks bringing Geralt to orgies and other fuckfests will help them grow closer and then he'll be able to confess. When he tells Geralt there'll be gloryholes, the witcher decides it might be his only chance at having sex with his beloved bard.(They are idiots and Geralt has self-esteem issues but it'll get better.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Ace in a hole

They had been travelling together for years now, going from town to town, contract after contract. So when Jaskier suggested they stop in a city that wasn’t exactly on their way, Geralt trusted him. Truth be told, they both trusted each other with their life. The bard had seen behind his wall of concealing his emotions and not much time after their meeting, he had no choice but realize he had fallen in love.

It was hard to hide those particular feelings, especially when his best friend insisted on bathing him properly and rubbing oil on his sore muscles. There was always a tinge of pain in his chest whenever Jaskier found a new mistress, but he knew how to cope, and that was usually in the arms of a prostitute.

Once, he even brought the witcher to an orgy. Geralt had to concentrate on his heartbeat as it almost sounded human, for once. The evening had been delightful, but he never dared approach Jaskier who was clearly having fun without him.

Over the years, he simply learned to live with the fact he would never feel good enough for Jaskier.

On that warm summer afternoon, Jaskier was all giddy, sauntering next to Roach after Geralt had agreed to make a detour. He often received invitations for fuckfests all over the continent, and each one was a chance for him to bring Geralt with him and maybe confess. He was always mysteriously separated from his witcher, but he thought that eventually the perfect moment would arise.

The town they were now headed to was rather small, and few knew of tonight’s event. Eventually, Geralt grew curious and asked why Jaskier looked so excited.

“Oh, right! Well it’s simple, really. They’re holding a festival tonight!”

“A festival? You say that like it’s your first one” Geralt frowned and shot his inquisitive look at the bard.

“My bad, it’s more like a… fuck party! Not unlike orgies but this one is special because it’s more secretive, you could say. Masks and… devices where you can’t know who is your partner to be precise.”

Geralt nodded, registering the information. Great, he had agreed to another night of torment, seeing Jaskier in the arms of others. At least, if he wore a mask maybe people would approach him and he could just fuck his sorrow away.

“Mmh. Well let’s stop wasting time on the road. I know you’ll want a bath before the party.” He pat Roach’s side and Jaskier hoped on her with a bright smile.

“You know me too well!”

###

The sun had fallen and the festivities were about to begin. They were provided with a cozy room and the same masks. Jaskier was only wearing light pants and his chemise that revealed his fuzzy chest. He put the mask on Geralt’s face.

“All set! Let’s have fun, shall we?” he crooned with a smirk.

Geralt sighed. “I haven’t seen any beds outside, nor a room that could welcome all the guests. How are you supposed to…” He was cut by a giggle before he could finish his sentence.

“I see the days of fucking on fresh grass are long gone! But no, it’s what I was talking about earlier. Ever been to a confessional?”

“Do I look religious, Jaskier?”

“Well, me neither, but you do know what it looks like, right?”

Geralt grunted in affirmation. He looked visibly confused, not exactly understanding how religion and having sex left and right would go hand in hand.

“Okay so you’ll see that there are a lot of cabins that look like confessionals, except there’s a hole in the wall separating the two individuals. You use it to put your di-”

“I get it. Should have just told me they were glory holes,” he sighed.

“My dear Geralt, I would have if I had known you were so familiar with the concept!” Jaskier smiled at him and opened the door dramatically. “I can’t wait a second more! See you later!”

Geralt watched him exit the room while an idea blossomed in his mind. He tried his best to dismiss it but soon he could only think about it. _Maybe it’s my only chance to feel… experience him. The whole concept is about not knowing your partner so it wouldn’t be lying. I could find myself in the same cabin by pure accident._ He shook his head, already feeling the guilt creep in.

He walked out after a bit, thinking fresh air would do him some good. He heard a hearty laugh who instantly brought a smile to his lips, and his eyes couldn’t help but notice the owner of the voice entering a nearby cabin. Before he could realize it, his legs were taking him to the other door.

He stopped in front of it, as if regaining control over his mind and body. Everything in him wanted to push that door, but he knew there was no going back from it, even if Jaskier never learned the truth. But it could be his only chance. With assured footsteps, he got in and locked the door.

Jaskier may have not been a witcher, but he knew all of Geralt by heart. So when he heard him approach while he had just put his cock in the hole, he was ready to make a sarcastic comment. That is, before he heard the loud _thump_ of Geralt sinking to his knees, shortly followed by the mind fogging feeling of his warm mouth around him. He gasped and rested all his weight on the wall in front of him.

Geralt was lapping at his member like a starving man. He did not care if it made Jaskier come fast, he simply _wanted_ and he was taking all the bard was willing to offer. He twisted his tongue, circling the head of the now rock hard long cock he’d wished to taste for so long. Jaskier was huffing, trying to catch his breath but only ended up moaning loudly when Geralt took all of him in his mouth, tip brushing against the warmth of his throat.

The witcher fucked his own mouth, abusing his throat violently. He could hold his breath longer than any human, and the ache made him grow tight in his breeches. He wished his voice would remain sore for days, weeks, have a lasting proof of the bard claiming him. _But he had supernatural healing, and Jaskier was just getting his dick sucked by a stranger._

He bobbed his head, going back and forth at a rushed pace. Jaskier’s mind had been empty for some time now, and unable to form a coherent thought, he only whined when trying to warn Geralt he was going to come. But the assault on his cock only grew quicker and he spilled in that welcoming mouth, thanking the gods for the wall holding his weight. Geralt swallowed it all eagerly, even going back with his tongue to clean Jaskier’s sensitive cock gone soft. It twitched at the sensation and the bard only wished it was Geralt he was desperately clinging to instead of the wood.

Geralt licked his lips and rose back to his feet. That was already so much, more than he could have ever hoped for, and he wasn’t about to risk Jaskier stepping out of the cabin and noticing the stranger was his best friend. He went to open the door but stopped in his tracks when that sweet melodious voice turned rough made a highly displeased sound.

“Please… Please stay! I’ll get hard again just please I want you again!”

Geralt curled his hands into fists. His dick was almost hurting now, and there was no way he’d refuse that request, when it was obvious they both wanted it. He unlaced his pants and made quick work of his small clothes, his fat cock already leaking with precum. He could blow Jaskier again, he knew how good he was with his tongue. He could rut against the wall, chasing a miserable release. But tonight, he felt selfish.

While he heard the distinct sounds of Jaskier working himself hard for another round, he completely avoided touching his dick. Upon entering, he had spotted and smelled the little vial of oil tucked in the corner of the cabin. He uncorked the lid and poured the cold liquid on his fingers. He laid his side against the wall for balance and reached for his asshole, nearly shaking with anticipation.

The first finger was always an easy step. It didn’t hurt in the slightest, only relieved a bit of tension, and he was quick to add another one. He tried being gentle, he really did, but the thought of what was to come made him lust for something else. He opened himself on two thick fingers, soon stretched enough for a third. Since he had entered the cabin, he did his best not to make a sound, nothing Jaskier could ever identify, but he couldn’t help a low growl from escaping his throat. It definitely helped Jaskier with his task.

“Fuck, are you…” he sniffed the air, recognizing the scent of cheap oil he’d used so many times during desperate nights. “Gods yes, you’re being so good to me. You’re gonna take my cock perfectly, won’t you?”

The praise sent a shiver down Geralt’s spine and he was almost horrified when he heard the lewdest whine of pure _need_ he made. But Jaskier hummed and finally put his cock back through the hole. He didn’t think, simply coating that glorious thing with oil and slammed himself on it. Oh it burned, the delicious feeling of being _so full_ while still _so tight_.

Jaskier wasn’t as thick as his fellow wolves in which he sometimes found comfort, but his length was enough that he could easily hit his prostate with each thrust. And so, he started moving. Jaskier was left speechless again. Geralt was a wonder and as experienced as he was, there was no way he was going to last. Not when the hole in the other side of the wall was so eager and set on chasing wild, almost animalistic pleasure. But he wasn’t about to let Geralt do all the work. He withdrew, earning a growl from the other man.

“Shhh, let me take care of you. Put your lovely arse against the hole and try to hold on something.”

Geralt obeyed, spreading his asscheeks and showing off his pulsing hole. The other wall was conveniently close enough that he could rest his hands on it, arms extended. Jaskier took in the sight before him, delighted, and slowly pushed his cock back into Geralt’s warmth. He was being so damn moderate and steady when all Geralt wanted was to be ruined. He was about to growl when, as if he had read his mind, Jaskier set on a much more brutal pace.

This was so much better than simply impaling himself repeatedly, this was new and imprevisible and he could do nothing but moan and let Jaskier fuck him senseless, letting go.

Every long thrust hit the spot that made him moan some incomprehensible words of pleasure. He squeezed the base of his cock, only wanting to come along with Jaskier. Geralt’s obvious pleasure only rendered the bard more dedicated to his task. Soon, Jaskier felt his cock pulsing and he tried to pull out instead of trying to warn his partner, as his words failed him earlier. But Geralt clenched his ass around his member, making him spill into him. Jaskier squeaked and let out a choked noise.

“G’ralt…”

The witcher didn’t let go until he got his own orgasm, painting the wall white. He felt so utterly fucked out and warm and full, he could have basked in the afterglow forever. If only he hadn’t heard Jaskier say his name so clearly he wouldn’t have rushed to get his pants back on and flee. He was a coward and an idiot, one who didn’t even think that maybe, just _maybe_ his best friend for decades would recognize him through a mere wall.

Jaskier didn’t even care for decency, he simply tugged on his chemise so it would cover his cock. He didn’t let the witcher go too far, just far enough so they wouldn’t be bothered by the small crowd. Geralt knew there was no point in running anymore. He kept his back turned to Jaskier.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I tricked you and I’ll leave you alone now. I swear you’ll never see me again.”

Jaskier’s eyes went wide, not understanding the reason for these words.

“What are you on about? I’ve been dreaming of this for years! Fuck I didn’t even think you liked me and suddenly you give me the best orgasms of my life and then you want to leave me? I don’t think so!” Geralt turned his head, pained amber gaze locked on the bard’s confused features. “Look I know this is probably the worst time for a love confession but, fuck, I’ve been meaning to say it for too long! I love you, okay? And- That’s fine if you don’t. But don’t leave me, and not without an explanation.”

Geralt embraced Jaskier suddenly, putting his head in the crook of his neck.

“I… love you too…” he whispered. “I thought this was my only chance at having you.”

He sounded like a sad puppy but the revelation filled Jaskier with happiness. He cupped his cheeks with his hands and put a delicate kiss on his lips, much to Geralt’s surprise.

“Oh Geralt... “ he said with immense tenderness. “I’ve been in love with you the second I laid eyes on you. _I_ thought, _you_ wouldn’t want me.”

“I- Fuck, did we truly love each other without knowing for that long?” He was still barely believing it. Jaskier chuckled.

“I guess that only means we’ll have a lot of catching up to do, right?” He winked and this time, Geralt was the one kissing him. It was hungry and passionate, making up for years of miscommunication. Jaskier gently nibbled at Geralt’s lower lip and put a hand in his hair.

“A _lot_ of catching up.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, not a native english speaker, excuse any mistake!   
> I hope you enjoyed my little prompt fill! I actually began writing it as soon as I got my bingo card and then... I played The Witcher 3. All of it, every quest and sidequest and treasure hunt, except Blood and Wine which I'm playing now, ehehe. So yeah, that poor fic sat in my drafts for super long x)


End file.
